


WinterHawk Shorts

by GingerAnn



Series: WinterHawk [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Singing, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Just a collection of stories that go with my WinterHawk series, but were too short to post alone.





	1. Chapter 1

“Breakfast is served,” Steve said setting a plate of bacon on the table.

Bucky silently added bacon to his already filled plate. He had been mostly silent all morning. Clint and Natasha were supposed to be back from a mission last night, but no one has heard from them.

The two of them ate silently. If you could call what they were doing eating. They were mostly just nibbling on bites of food and moving other pieces around their plates. 

Before they were finished Steve’s phone rang. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Natasha.

“Hello?” He said.

“Is Barnes with you?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Steve said looking up at Bucky. Bucky was staring at him with hopeful eyes.

“Put me on speaker,” she said.

Steve fumbled with his phone for a couple seconds from nerves. 

“Okay, you’re on speaker,” he said.

“Hey, guys!” Clint’s voice called.

“Thank God,” Bucky breathed. He cleared his throat and raised his voice to say, “hey you.”

“Were you worried? Aww, babe, I’m sorry,” Clint said.

“You’re okay?” Bucky asked.

“He has a broken leg,” Natasha said.

“Those SHIELD assholes left without us!” Clint said.

“We were late getting to the extraction point,” Natasha explained. 

“They’re assholes,” Clint said.

“You’re an asshole,” Natasha said.

“But you loooooooove me,” Clint said.

“Maybe you should lay off the painkillers, babe,” Bucky said.

“We have already discussed that,” Natasha said. “After he dropped his phone in the toilet.”

“C’mon, Nat. Lot’s of people drop their phones in toilets,” Clint said.

“I told you to wait to call James. That one minute wouldn’t matter. But no. You had to try to use your phone while taking a piss with a broken leg,” Natasha said.

“I’m in trouble,” Clint said. “Bucky, tell Nat to be nice to me. I’m injured.”

“Nat, be nice to Clint. He’s injured,” Bucky said with a monotone voice.

“Now I’m convinced,” Natasha said.

“So, how are you two getting back?” Steve asked.

“Tony,” Natasha replied. “We should be back in about an hour.”

“Okay, you go deal with Clint and we’ll see you both when you get home,” Steve said.

“Bye!” Clint shouted before the call was disconnected.


	2. Meeting Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets Clint for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going a bit back in time for this one.

Bucky followed Steve off the elevator at Avengers Tower.

“This is one of the common floors,” Steve said as they walked. “There’s a kitchen, dining room, entertainment room and a home theater on this floor.”

“Nice,” Bucky muttered as they walked into the kitchen.

Natasha was sitting on a stool at a small kitchen island in the middle of the room. A man was sitting on the island. He was eating a slice of pizza.

“I’m telling you, boomerang arrows are a good idea,” he said. Mouth full of pizza.

“No. They’re not,” Natasha said rolling her eyes.

Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off the man. He was attractive even with the pink adhesive bandage strips on his cheek and forehead. His blonde hair was a mess and he was wearing a pair of jeans with holes in them and a purple T-shirt, also with holes in it. His bare feet were swinging back and forth as he talked.

“Hey, Clint. This is my friend, Bucky Barnes,” Steve said. “Bucky, this is Clint Barton.”

“Oh yeah. Former brainwashed assassin. Brainwashed former assassin? Former brainwashed former assassin? Which is it?” Clint asked.

“Clint!” Steve shouted.

Bucky laughed. 

“I like former brainwashed former assassin,” Bucky said.

“Good choice,” Clint said with a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

Steve knocked on Bucky’s bedroom door.

“Wha?” Bucky’s sleepy voice answered.

“Do you want any breakfast?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. Be out in a minute.”

Steve went back to the kitchen. He got out everything he needed to make breakfast for two super-soldiers and an average human that ate a lot. 

After a few minutes, Clint and Bucky came out of the bedroom. Both looked like they were still half asleep.

Clint automatically went to the coffee pot to make them each a cup.

Steve chuckled as Bucky sat down at the table.

“What are you laughing about?” Bucky asked.

“You’re wearing each other’s pants,” Steve answered. 

Bucky looked down at the pants he was wearing. Sure enough, they were Clint's pants (the black ones with purple arrows on them).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	4. Evil Elevators Of Doom

“Wanna grab some coffee or something?” Clint asked as they walked away from his apartment building. 

“Do you drink anything besides coffee?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah. The occasional beer. Water when Nat makes me. Oh, and I had a shot of Thor’s magic brew.”

“Thor’s magic brew?” Bucky questioned raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. It’s some Asgardian ale. He brings it around for Cap sometimes,” Clint said walking towards a coffee shop that was close by. Bucky followed.

“You just had a shot?” Bucky asked. 

“Oh yeah. That shit is strong. A shot knocked me on my ass. I woke up the next afternoon missing a shoe and my pants. And Tony drew dicks all over me.”

“I’m sorry I missed it,” Bucky said with a grin.

“Maybe at the next Avengers party I’ll give you a replay,” Clint said with a big smile.

They ordered their coffees and left. They walked for a bit before Clint stopped. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. 

“Bus stop,” Clint explained. “Walking from the apartment to the Tower sucks.”

“You take the bus to the Tower?” Bucky asked. 

“Unless I got my bow. Then I take a cab,” Clint answered. 

Bucky let out a loud laugh.

“That is fucking funny,” he said. 

“If you say so,” Clint said as a bus pulled to a stop next to the sidewalk.

The two men rode a bus back to the Tower, getting off at a stop across the street. 

“No one notices that Hawkeye gets dropped off in front of the Tower?” Bucky asked. 

“Nah. Sometimes I get off at other stops. If I feel like a walk. Or that someone is looking at me too hard,” Clint said. 

Bucky shrugged and followed the other man across the street and into the building. 

Clint swaggered into the elevator whistling a tune. Bucky took a deep breath and followed. Bucky hated elevators. He has had some claustrophobia issues since... Well, he wasn’t exactly sure when the problem started. He still rode elevators, though. He wasn’t going to let an elevator defeat him. He could almost hear Steve calling him a stubborn ass.

Bucky hit the button for the common areas floor. He then stood in the middle of the small box, eyes focused on the door, hands fisted at his sides. 

“You’re claustrophobic,” Clint said.

“What?” Bucky asked, not moving. 

“You are.”

“No. No. I’m fine.”

“No. You’re not. You look like you’re going to kill the poor elevator.”

Bucky jumped when Clint touched him. He didn’t even notice that the other man had moved.

“Close your eyes,” Clint said resting his hand on the back of Bucky’s neck. 

Bucky started to protest but did as was told. He trusted Clint.

“Okay. Nice, calming breaths,” Clint said moving his hand down Bucky’s back. 

Bucky took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. 

“Good job,” Clint said. “Again.”

Bucky did as Clint said.

“Good,” Clint said. “You’d kick my ass if I told you that you look adorable right now, wouldn’t you?”

“Nah,” Bucky said softly. “I’ll kick your ass if you tell anyone about this.”

“Lips are sealed, sweet heart,” Clint said pressing his lips to the back of Bucky’s neck.


	5. Broken Hawkeye

“Fuck! Shit. Ow! Ow! Ow! Ouch... Fuck...” Clint’s voice came over the comms.

“Are you okay over there, Hawkeye?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Clint said with a groan. “Just gonna hobble it off.”

“Widow, you busy?” Steve asked.

“Just finishing up,” Natasha replied.

“Go see how broken Hawkeye is,” Steve said.

“I’m not broken,” Clint said. “Ouch! Fuck! Okay. Maybe a little broken. But mostly just bruised.”

“Do you need a ride back to the quinjet, Legolas?” Tony asked.

“I can walk!” Clint said.

“He can hobble,” Natasha said.

“You two head back to the quinjet,” Steve said. “We’re almost done here.”

Clint started to argue.

“Does this mean I’m gonna have to play nurse this weekend?” Bucky asked. “I had plans.”

“What plans did you make without me?” Clint asked. Bucky could see Natasha helping him towards where they landed the quinjet. 

“And without me? Who else do you hang out with?” Steve asked.

“Me and Bucky are running off and getting married,” Natasha said.

“Tough shit. Now you gotta take care of my broken ass,” Clint said.

“Your ass is broken?!” Bucky asked.

“Barnes is dumping you if your ass is broken. It’s his favorite part,” Tony said. 

“Not my favorite. Top three for sure, though,” Bucky replied.

“I hate you guys,” Clint said. 

 

Bucky watched as Sam and Bruce checked Clint over.

“What’s the diagnosis?” Clint asked.

“Broken ankle, two broken ribs, various cuts and scrapes, none of which need stitches,” Bruce said.

“I’m going to count that as a win,” Clint said.

“We’re gonna put a walking cast on you,” Sam said. “It’s a clean break. And I know you’re gonna be up trying to walk around no matter   
what.”

“You know me too well,” Clint said.

Bucky helped Clint settle on one of the seats.

“I need to call Kate. Ask her to take care of Lucky,” Clint said.

“I got it,” Bucky said.

“Aww, are you really gonna play nurse for me?” Clint asked with a grin.

“At least until something better comes along,” Bucky said before kissing the other man's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	6. Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what's going on in this story. And I had no idea how to make it longer. But, felt like sharing it anyway.

“Barton, you are insane. Insane, incorrigible, clumsy and other adjectives I can’t think of right now,” Tony said.

“Adorable?” Clint supplied.

“Barnes is the only one that thinks that,” Tony said.

“Nat thinks I’m adorable, too,” Clint said sticking his tongue out at the other man.

“She thinks you’re adorable like a stupid puppy that can’t function,” Tony said.

“Is that supposed to be an insult?” Clint asked with a goofy smile.

“Sorry, forgot who I was talking to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	7. Bubble Bath

“Clint!” Bucky called walking through the kitchen of what is now their floor of Avengers Tower. 

“In here!” Clint yelled from the bathroom.

Bucky walked into the room to find Clint in the oversized tub surrounded by water and bubbles. More bubbles than even close to being necessary. If there were many more bubbles, Clint would be covered.

“Are you taking a bubble bath?” Bucky asked. It seemed like a stupid question, but with Clint Barton, you could never be sure about things.

“Yep. Wanna join me?” Clint asked with a grin. “You’re just in time for soap bubble beards.”

“Count me in,” Bucky said pulling off his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	8. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

A blizzard hit New York hard. The bad guys even decided to stay inside and not cause trouble. Which meant the residents of Avengers Tower were pretty bored. They were all sitting around one of the lounges on the common floor. 

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Clint asked from where he was laying on a couch with his head on Bucky's thigh. Bucky was reading a book and running his fingers through the other man’s hair. 

“No,” Sam said pointing a finger at him from across the room.

“It doesn’t have to be a snowman,” Clint continued. His smile growing.

“Shut up, Legolas,” Tony said not looking up from whatever he was tinkering with.

“Okay, bye,” Clint sang.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Bucky asked.

“Or ride our bikes around the halls?” Clint asked.

“Who let those two watch that movie?” Tony asked.

“I think some company is overdue,” Clint and Bucky sang together. “I’ve started talking to the pictures on the walls.”

“Hang in there, Joan,” Steve mumbled from the other side of the couch where Bucky and Clint were. He was sketching.

“Really, Steve?” Sam asked.

Steve just shrugged and smiled.

“Why do the snipers love the Disney movies so much?” Sam asked.

“It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by,” Natasha sang curled up next to Steve, her feet tucked under Clint’s legs. 

“Okay, that is just... I don’t... Really? Disney?” Sam sputtered looking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	9. A is for Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started doing an A-Z challenge thing. So, here's an entry for it.

Clint tried to slow his breathing back to a normal rate. 

“Damn,” He panted out. 

“Yeah. That was... damn,” Bucky said with a chuckle.

Clint felt Bucky’s fingers trail along his bare hip. 

“What you trying there, Barnes?” He asked. 

“I was trying to find your hand, Barton,” Bucky replied. 

“Oh, good,” Clint said moving his hand so Bucky could take it in his own. “I was afraid you were ready again.” 

“Nah. I need a few more minutes at least,” Bucky said. 

Clint laughed. 

“Shower first,” He said. 

“Do we have to finish the shower before we go again?” 

Clint laughed again before rolling off the bed. 

“No shower without me,” Bucky said as he got out of bed. He grabbed Clint and carried him into the bathroom. Both were laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	10. B is for Bruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry for my A-Z challenge.

Clint walked into the room for movie night. He was just wearing a pair of well-worn jeans slung low on his hips.

“What happened to you?” Tony asked. 

“Huh?” Clint asked. 

“You have a huge bruise,” Natasha said poking him in the side. 

“Ouch. Oh, yeah. I fell in the shower,” Clint said plopping down onto his and Bucky’s usual spot – an oversized recliner next to the doorway. 

“You’re an Avenger and you fell in the shower? That’s embarrassing,” Tony said. 

“I was fucking him at the time,” Bucky said walking into the room with a bowl of popcorn. He sat beside of Clint. “Broke the curtain rod on his way down, too.” 

“Sounds like a mood killer,” Sam said. 

“Nah, we finished on the floor,” Clint said grabbing a hand of popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	11. C is for Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry for my A-Z challenge

Clint picked up the coffee pot. 

“Don’t do it,” Bucky said. 

“Do what?” Clint asked. 

“Drink out of the pot. It’s to share.” 

“I wasn’t going to do that,” Clint said looking offended. 

“You were going to do that. Use a mug you savage.” 

“But...” 

“Use. A. Mug.” 

“Fine,” Clint said with a loud sigh. 

He got a mug out of the cabinet and filled it with coffee. 

“Happy?” He asked putting the pot back. 

“Very much so,” Bucky replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	12. Compromise

Bucky woke up as Clint got out of bed.

“Where ya goin’?” He asked.

“Can’t sleep. You go on back to sleep,” Clint said.

“Not until you’re in bed beside me,” Bucky said sitting up.

“Compromise?”

“Name your terms.”

“I watch TV, while you cuddle with me on the couch. Sleep is optional."

“I agree to your terms,” Bucky said as he got out of bed. “But, no nature shows. They give me weird dreams.”

“Deal,” Clint agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	13. Nurse Wade

Bucky was helping Clint into the apartment when he froze.

"Wha?" Clint questioned looking around the room. His eyes stopped at the couch, where Deadpool was sitting. In his usual red outfit, but with what looked like a sexy nurse’s Halloween costume over it. The little hat was sitting lopsided on his mask covered head.

"What are you doing here, Wade?" Clint asked.

Wade uncovered his lips before he spoke.

"I heard you were injured so I came to take care of you!" He replied.

"It's just a broken foot," Clint said nudging Bucky with an elbow.

Bucky continued to help him inside and onto the recliner. Bucky stood beside the chair like he was guarding Clint. 

"Bucky, this is Wade Wilson. Wade, this is Bucky," Clint said.

"Bucky? As in Bucky Barnes? Captain America's best friend? The Winter Soldier?"

"Who is this guy?" Bucky asked Clint.

"I'm the Amazing Deadpool! Or maybe spectacular. Ultimate?"

"Wade is a merc. I've worked with him a few times," Clint said.

Bucky and Clint watched as Wade talked to himself for a few minutes.

"What's wrong with him?" Bucky whispered the question to Clint.

"That, Bucky Bear, is the number one question," Wade said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	14. We Are Family

“We’re like some fucked up family,” Clint said. “Cap is the dad. Tony’s the rich uncle that buys us new toys. The rest of us are the unruly kids.”

“Steve is kind of a fatherly figure,” Bucky agreed.

“Yeah. Bruce is the nerdy brother. Nat is the rebellious teenage sister,” Clint continued.

“What are you?”

“Obnoxious five-year-old,” Clint said proudly.

“Damn, that’s what I wanted to be.”

“You’re too old to be a five-year-old. You can be the obnoxious six-year-old.”

“Would that make us brothers? That’s kind of creepy.”

“In this scenario, Steve is Nat’s dad, which is creepier?”

“Okay. We’re done with this. Ew,” Bucky said laughing. 

“I guess Nat could be the mom,” Clint said.

“That works better for them. We’re still brothers, though,” Bucky pointed out.

“You’re adopted.”

“No. You’re adopted.”

“I don’t wanna be adopted!” Clint whined.

“Tough shit! You’re adopted. Mom and Dad don’t love you,” Bucky teased.

“They love me more than you. You were an accident. I was wanted.”

“You know, this just keeps getting creepier,” Bucky said.

“Yeah. It does. I’m sorry for ever bringing it up. Though, Tony is still our rich uncle that buys us cool toys.”

“Yeah. He is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	15. Hershey Kisses and Marshmallow Peeps

Clint and Bucky were sitting on opposite sides of the communal living room. The TV was on, neither of them was paying much attention to it though. They were too busy eating Hershey Kisses.

"Ready," Clint said opening his mouth.

Bucky tossed a Hershey Kiss across the room and into Clint’s waiting mouth.

“Give me one of those caramel ones,” Bucky said.

“Okay,” Clint said digging through the bowl of candy in his lap. “Got one!”

Bucky opened his mouth wide. Seconds later a Hershey Kiss landed on his tongue. 

He smiled at Clint as he chewed the piece of candy.

Tony walked into the room.

“Legolas. Terminator,” Tony said with a nod to each of them.

“Tin-Man,” Bucky replied. 

“What’s with all the candy?” Tony asked looking at the unopened bags of candy on the coffee table.

“Store put out the Easter candy,” Clint replied. “Gimme another one.”

Bucky tossed another Hershey Kiss in Clint’s open mouth.

Tony opened the door to the microwave and froze.

“Who the fuck put Peeps in the microwave?” He asked.

“Me and Bucky,” Clint replied.

“Why?”

“For science,” Bucky replied.

“Did you learn anything?” Tony asked.

“All the colors explode at the same rate,” Bucky said.

“But the bunnies exploded quicker than the chickens,” Clint added. 

“Jarvis, order a new microwave. And don’t let these two use a microwave for a month,” Tony said as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Did he just ground us from microwaving food?” Bucky asked.

“But Tony! It was for science!” Clint whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from two prompts I found somewhere online (if I remember where I will totally link it or something). First one was "your OTP feeding each other Hershey kisses" second was "Who the fuck put Peeps in the microwave". I wrote two really short things then smooshed them together.
> 
> Also, I know nothing about exploding Peeps in the microwave. I'm just guessing. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	16. Chapter 16

“So, how would you take me down?” Clint whispered.

Bucky raised his eyebrows as he looked at the other man. They were all watching a movie. Clint and Bucky were sitting beside each other in the back of the room. 

“Oh come on. I know how a basic assassin’s brain works. Yours is probably just more sophisticated,” Clint said.

Bucky stayed silent.

“See, with you, taking you out from a distance would be best,” Clint continued.

“You’re a sniper. That’s your solution for everything,” Bucky pointed out.

“Yeah, but I don’t mind getting up close and personal sometimes,” Clint said with a wink. “Come on. How would you kill me? Just using what is in this room.”

“I have a switchblade in my pocket,” Bucky said.

“I got a butterfly knife in mine,” Clint replied.

“I can throw knives,” Bucky said.

“I’m The Amazing Hawkeye, you think I can’t throw a knife?”

“I will kill you both with my bare hands if you don’t stop talking,” Natasha glared at them.


	17. As Good As the Elf

Natasha found Clint and Bucky in one of the many lounges of Avengers Tower watching Lord of the Rings. 

“I could totally do that!” Clint said laughing.

“I wanna see you try, hot-shot,” Bucky said, also laughing.

“Is he claiming that he can shoot as well as the elf again?” Natasha asked sitting down.

“I can!” Clint said.

“I’ll believe it until I see it,” Bucky said crossing his arms over his chest.

“You wanna go down to the range and prove it?” Clint asked. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, he gets on this fucking boogie board and slides down the stairs,” Bucky said.

“And that’s when he broke his leg?” Steve asked.

“No. He fucking did it! Made it to the bottom of the stairs, bulls-eyed all of the targets,” Bucky said. “Then, he runs up the stairs, takes a bow, trips over his shoelaces - which were untied the whole time - and falls down the stairs.”

“That’s when he broke his leg,” Natasha said.

“Wish I could have seen that,” Steve said with a grin.

“I recorded it,” Natasha said holding out her phone.

“Aww... Nat,” Clint said.


	18. I Can Make This Worse

Clint smiled against Bucky's lips as he reached towards the nightstand.

Next thing he knew he was on his back on the floor. Bucky was peering at from the bed.

"If you'll give me a minute, I can make this worse," Clint said.

"Oh?" Bucky asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I might catch something on fire."

"Cause you're so hot?" Bucky asked with a goofy grin.

Clint laughed.

"That was horrible," he said.

“Yeah, now get back up here. We were in the middle of somethin’ and I very much wanna get to the ending,” Bucky replied.


	19. Fairies and Lost Boys

Clint was talking as they walked down the street. He had an arm draped across Bucky's shoulders. Bucky had his arm across Clint's lower back, his thumb hooked through one of the belt loops.

“There we were. Surrounded by a bunch of bodies. And some live guys who were all whining because they had broken bits. Then Deadpool starts talking to himself,” he said. 

“You sure he wasn’t talkin’ to you?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah. Dude is insane. I’m pretty sure he hears multiple voices,” Clint said before taking a sip from the soda cup from the burger joint they had lunch at. He held the cup in front of Bucky who leaned forward and took a sip.

“Fuckin’ fairies,” a guy said shouldering into Bucky as he walked past.

“Aww, Dude, no,” Clint said looking at the guy. Who looked to be maybe 25 at most.

Bucky grabbed him by the collar of his T-shirt.

“Lemme go, fag!” He yelled.

Bucky growled and glared at him.

“Babe, not worth it,” Clint said.

“You sure? I doubt anyone would miss him,” Bucky replied.

“You know what Cap said. No more putting homophobes in the hospital,” Clint said.

“Fine,” Bucky said. He leaned in closer to the guy and said something in Russian, too fast for Clint to pick up what was said. The guy’s eyes got even wider and he started squirming in Bucky’s grip. Bucky let him go. He and Clint watched as he ran off.

“What did you say to him?” Clint asked.

“Fairies have to be one thing or the other because being so small they unfortunately have room for one feeling only at a time,” Bucky said.

Clint started laughing.

“You quoted Peter Pan at him?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky said with a shrug. “It was the first thing that popped into my head.”

Clint smiled.

“C’mon, my lost boy. Let’s go home,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
